


Pandora

by zugzwangxo



Series: Pandora [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Madina Lake - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is faced with desire... can he keep control or will he give in to this temptress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

Spencer couldn’t help but stare. Stare at the way her hips swung to the music, her body curving and swaying to the beat as her hands slide across her own skin. They’d already spoken that night, offering him a drink which he politely declined. He may have been out celebrating but he had told her that his girlfriend probably wouldn’t approve.

That hadn’t stopped her so far. Every movement she made was carefully designed to have maximum effect. Each roll of her waist, each touch of her own body, each longing glance was for him. With one hand on her chest, she brushed away the sweat that had built up from the heat of the dance floor, smiling deviously to him.

Spencer tried everything he could to remind himself that he was unavailable but as he watched his lips pursed before a stray tongue licked them and left his jaw hanging open. She knew she had him, now all she had to do was take him.

_The way you dance it turns me on  
But you know that I'm spoken for  
The way your sweat drips off your chest  
You know that I'm wanting more  
_  
There was no space between them as their bodies with one another’s, hands exploring with no regard for anyone that might be watching. Everything happened so quickly, in a blur of alcohol, skin, sweat and lust he found himself tugging at what material there was of her dress, following her closely as she led him up the stairs. Their lips barely parted and neither did their skin till finally the dress was pulled up and over her head and discarded.

It was almost as if the physicality was infectious, making him feel frustration that he couldn’t get any closer than he was at that moment. All apprehension and thought of fidelity had been left at the bar and were nowhere near the girl’s bedroom that he was now occupying.

_The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat  
And nothing else matters  
But you and me without your dress.  
I already forgot her  
You, you have no idea what you do to me  
And you, you have no idea what you're doing to me  
_  
Slamming the door behind them, she pushed Spencer onto the edge of the bed and stood before him in nothing but her bra, underwear and stilettos. All thoughts of his girlfriend, who was waiting up for him to return, had completely disappeared without a trace as he watched her slide off her bra.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he said, objecting as she stepped toward him. “This is wrong.”

She didn’t care, she wasn’t even listening to him as her eyes travelled down to his clothes, tugging at his shirt as she knelt on the bed to straddle him. The moment his shirt left his torso, he was back in the lustful trance, reaching up to kiss her as his arms pulled her almost naked body against his skin and her hips into his waist.

_The girl I love sits at home and I know that she's lonely  
But I'm watching you take off your clothes  
You're the star of this moment  
The love, the hate, the guilt, my fate  
Is hanging in the balance  
You, you have no idea what you do to me  
Oh you, you don't even care what she means to me  
_  
Spencer had no idea how it had gotten to that point as he pulled her over onto the bed and slid his hips between her legs. Even as her hands pushed down his back then slid down his pants, he knew that this would come at a high personal cost but the feel of her against him as he grew excited was too much to resist. Sliding has hand down between them, he pulled her underwear to the side and sealed his fate, passing the point of no return and throwing away anything he had built with his girlfriend.

Teasingly, he let his fingers circle before allowing them slip into her, his thumb lingering to pleasure her further. The gasp of air that escaped her lips, along with the sweat tainted scent of her skin, was too much to resist. Spencer’s lips pressed to her neck as he lowered himself further toward her, teasing himself against her and making her fully aware of him. It didn’t take long before the frustration grew too much for either of the pair, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her. Two hot bodies collided, rising and falling together in throws of passion and longing, sliding against each other with an intense friction that only caused the heat and sweat to build up even further.

It was like a steady release, a soft flow of building pleasure which seemed to be almost increased by the sheer knowledge that it was wrong, that it was a moment of weakness that would change his life. If this was weakness, the feel of burying himself deep inside her made him, in that moment, thankful that he wasn’t strong. Each sharp thrust sent shuddering waves of ecstasy through him, feeling every inch of her skin pressed against his as his hips rolled hard into her. Deep down, Spencer enjoyed the strange voice moaning into his ear, still unable to feel the guilt as he drew closer and closer to the brink till finally, the wave became a torrent.

It wasn’t till his body fell against her nakedness in exhaustion and he felt the cold sweat from her breasts on his skin that the guilt started to creep in. Slipping himself from inside her and rolling to the side, the guilt began to weigh on him but it was too late to take back.

_I don't know how you charmed your way into my heart_  
And I don't know how you snuck your way into my arms  
But I know that I'll regret what I did  
And I know that I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away.  
  
~

Spencer moved as silently as he could, so as not to wake her as she lay sleeping in their bed, shoes in hand to prevent the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. Sitting in the edge of the bed, he began to remove his clothes for the second time that night, growing nervous as he realised her scent was still on him.

_And by the time that I come home she's already sleeping_  
Sit on the bed and take off my clothes  
My nerves they're shaking  
The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat  
Your body is quaking  
The love, the hate, the guilt, my fate  
Against this temptress  


As the smell of her hit him, sending him back into his mind and reliving it. The feeling of their sweat soaked bodies writhing together, the feeling of her body shuddering as she enjoyed him, the feeling of absolute physical need as he satisfied himself with her.

Sliding between the sheets, he moved closer to his girlfriend, trying hard not to think about what he’d done but utterly incapable of doing so. He began to sweat, torn between his feelings of lust and guilt. What had he done? He’d ruined everything. But she was so good, he had to taste her and he would pay the price.


End file.
